


Mood drink

by Wandering_bullet



Series: Book and spices [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вы когда-нибудь заказывали себе "напиток под настроение"? Джек Майклз как никто другой знает, как способен изменить вашу жизнь правильно смешанный коктейль, который подойдет только вам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood drink

Джек часто думает, что это, наверное, нечестно - использовать свой дар вот так.   
Но ему нравится видеть, как меняются лица людей, словно наполняясь каким-то внутренним светом, когда он угадывает, что нужно человеку, сидящему по ту сторону барной стойки. И ради этого он готов мириться с периодическими муками совести. Вообще, как он сам считает, определенный уровень эмпатии в работе за бармена важен едва ли не так же сильно, как знание барной карты, но его умение “читать” людей на порядок выше обычного “угадать, любит ли девушка яблочный сок и виски”.   
Джек знает, что вон тот мужчина, сидящий с газетой у окна - бизнесмен, выбравшийся на ланч из душного офиса, в попытке сбежать от отупляющей усталости и одиночества. Ему подойдет напиток на основе кофе (робуста, в виде исключения), с каплей сливочного ликера и орехового сиропа. Он помог бы ему протянуть еще несколько дней, а там выходные, и вечером в субботу бизнесмен поймал бы себя на мыслях о том, что совсем скоро лето, и этот выматывающий проект на работе будет закончен, и он наконец сможет выбраться на небольшие каникулы во Францию, и может быть даже познакомится там с обаятельной улыбчивой художницей….  
Джек просто знает, что именно так и будет, и ему невыносимо сильно хочется, чтобы этот уставший и неизменно вежливый мужчина подошел к его стойке и заказал заветный “напиток под настроение”. Это единственное правило, которому он следует - никогда не быть инициатором, потому что когда человек готов - он так или иначе окажется сидящим напротив него за барной стойкой. А Джек отлично умеет ждать.  
***  
Он сделал для себя “напиток под настроение” всего однажды, полтора года назад, в опустевшей кофейне Элизабет в Глазго. После той истории с белками, Генри Элионом и его секретом прошло уже пол года, но тянущее ощущение в груди Джека все никак не шло на убыль, как бы сильно он не старался вернуться к своей обычной жизни, он осознавал, что ничего не станет таким, как прежде.   
Его напиток вышел пряным и сладким, медовым с нотками цитрусов и перца, и Джек выпил его в два глотка, чувствуя, как узы, стянувшие его ребра, наконец расходятся, давая ему вдохнуть полной грудью. Он купил билет в один конец до Вены, положившись на свое чутье, и пошел собирать сумку, тепло попрощавшись с совсем не удивленной его внезапным отъездом Элизабет.   
Вена встретила его проливным дождем и закончившейся еще в аэропорту наличкой, и Джек смеялся всю дорогу до небольшого козырька у дверей кафе “Централь”, потому что разлившееся внутри тепло становилось сильнее с каждой минутой, и все мимолетные сомнения оказались смыты восторгом и предвкушением.   
Венский кофе оказался не таким, как он представлял, но зато помог согреться, и через сорок минут Джек уже широко улыбался подсевшей за его стол обворожительной женщине в возрасте с повязанным поверх завитых волос шелковым платком. Аннет оказалась одинокой, но невероятно общительной уроженкой Вены, влюбленной в свой родной город и приключения, и Джек без раздумий согласился снять комнату в ее квартире, одним махом решив вопрос с жильем и компанией для знакомства с городом, в который его забросила судьба.   
И не прогадал, потому что о лучшем доме нельзя было мечтать - светлая квартира с минимумом мебели и современным дизайном, выходящая окнами на оживленную в любое время суток Марияхильферштрассе.   
Он нашел работу в небольшом баре неподалеку, и только встав за стойку из темного дерева сразу же почувствовал себя на своем месте, вот только ощущение одиночества, на несколько месяцев отступившее в Шотландии, вернулось и словно тень шло за ним шаг в шаг по мощеным улочкам Вены.   
***  
В эту пятницу бар закрывался далеко за полночь - поток клиентов не стал слабее даже к трем утра, и Джек чувствовал, как начинает стягивать напряжением мышцы между лопаток от безостановочных налить-смешать-взбить-принести со склада-нарезать. За этот вечер он побил свой собственный рекорд - целых пять напитков настроения, и все - именно в то время и в том месте, где нужно.   
Сладковато-кислый коктейль с пюре из киви и яблочным соком для совсем молоденькой девушки, которой нужно было принять решение относительно своей учебы, к которой она вернется через несколько дней, когда каникулы подойдут к концу. Джек улыбается, когда она проскальзывает к стойке чтобы попрощаться - нее посветлевшее лицо и звонкий голос, и Джек послушно нагибается через стойку, когда она просит его сфотографироваться вместе, на память.   
Дьябло с текилой, черной смородиной и элем для мужчины, нервно крутящего в руках кошелек. Его махинации с деньгами компании вот вот всплывут, обернувшись неприятностями для всей его семьи. Он принимает единственно верное решение, только взяв в руки запотевший стакан, и Джек улыбается ему чуть устало, когда случайно ловит взгляд мужчины. От него он не ждет благодарностей - не всегда путь, который указывает напиток, нравится тому, кто его заказал.   
Корица по французски уходит к женщине в самом углу стойки - у нее стоящие целое состояние часы, дорогой, сидящий по фигуре костюм и тонкие морщинки поперек лба. Джек смешивает коньяк и карамель, улыбаясь ей через стойку, и не чувствует даже толику сожалений, когда она уходит, не расплатившись за коктейль. Он знает, что она, потерявшая все накопления после рискованной сделки, в конце недели вернется обратно домой, на небольшой виноградник где-то в Италии, и через месяц поставит на ноги запущенное постаревшими родителями хозяйство.   
Два одинаковых шота для братьев, неуловимо похожих друг на друга в жестах и интонацях, судя по акценту приехавших откуда-то из Америки. Слои яблочного и ирландского ликера, виски и апельсинового сухого ликера, согревающие и ароматные, и они пьют их синхронно, не прилагая к этому совершенно никаких усилий, и Джек улыбается им, любуясь зеркальностью их движений. Он знает, что теперь они точно не вернуться домой, и пройдут очень долгий путь, прежде чем смогут найти свое место, но оно будет стоит того - Джек знает, что в конце пути их ждет большой дом и дружные семьи, и никаких сожалений о принятом в небольшом баре много лет назад решении.   
Последний, пятый по счету коктейль, Джек готовит уже после закрытия - Алекс, хозяин бара, улыбается ему, забираясь на стойку. Джеку нравится Алекс с его мягкой полуулыбкой и растрепанными волосами, и он впервые чувствует сомнения, готовя напиток “на свой вкус”. Это, наверное, не честно - вот так заглядывать в чужую жизнь и судьбу, особенно в судьбу своего непосредственного руководителя.   
Коктейль выходит темный и сладкий, и Джек с облегчением улыбается - всего лишь старые обиды на родителей, которые нужно просто отпустить, чтобы двигаться дальше.   
Он возвращается домой пешком, надев наушники, и улыбается своим мыслям, привычно срезая путь через узкие улочки между домами. Город принял его как родного, и Джек покупает домой сыр и свежий, еще теплый хлеб, и старается не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Аннет, проходя в свою комнату. Постепенно ему удалось обжить ее - наполнить книгами и вещами, передвинуть постель к окну так, чтобы по утрам ему было видно оживленную улицу. Джек уже нашел для себя идеальные магазинчики и кафе, и даже несколько раз выбирался в Шенбрунн, чтобы погулять по дорожкам и покормить белок - оказывается, здесь они ничем не хуже, чем на набережной в Глазго.  
Он никогда не думал, что его любовь с самым сердцем Австрии окажется взаимной.   
***  
Утром в понедельник Джек работает в баре практически один - Алекс уезжает с невестой куда-то за город, и особого потока людей не ожидается, так что в баре остается только Лу, официантка, и он сам.   
До десяти утра у него редко заказывают что-то кроме кофе и чая, ну, изредка еще белое вино, но такое случается редко, и Джек берется перемывать барную посуду, изредка поглядывая на стучащий в стекла дождь.Посетителей сегодня немного, и Джек автоматически поднимает голову на звук открывающейся двери, решая сварить себе кофе, чтобы хоть немного проснуться.   
У вошедшего мужчины влажные волосы, липнущие тонкими прядями к лицу, и он стягивает мокрый пиджак, подходя к стойке.   
\- Там на улице самый настоящий ливень. Сварите мне что-нибудь на свой вкус?  
Джек вздрагивает, обливая пальцы эспрессо, который он варил для себя, и чувствует приступ паники - его чутье впервые молчит, словно его и не существовало никогда, и он впервые в жизни готовит напиток буквально вслепую, подбирая ингредиенты интуитивно.   
У мужчины тонкие пальцы и прозрачные, словно лед в заливе, серо-голубые глаза, и Джек любуется им, даже не пытаясь скрываться, и протягивает ему кружку с кофе - только пряности и темная вязь американо, и всеми силами старается не выглядеть слишком очарованным, но у него, кажется, не выходит. Мужчина делает глоток и улыбается ему, приподнимая брови:  
\- Я раньше Вас здесь не видел.   
\- Я Вас тоже. Постоянный клиент? Я новый бармен, хотя скорее относительно новый. Джек Майклз.  
\- Рафаэль Дейтон, и да, я довольно часто здесь бываю.  
У Рафаэля мягкая кожа и уверенное пожатие, и Джек улыбается ему, лихорадочно прислушиваясь к тишине - его чутье все еще молчит, и он косится на мужчину, пока тот жмурится, пробуя кофе. Джеку кажется, что Рафаэль прощается слишком быстро, и решается окликнуть его, когда мужчина уже толкает входную дверь:  
\- Вам понравился? Мой напиток?   
Если привычные методы не работают, стоит просто спросить, верно? Нормальные люди, наверное, именно так и делают.  
\- Это было неплохо, но не самое лучшее из того, что я пил.   
Джек даже не пытается выглядеть менее расстроенным, и Рафаэль накидывает пиджак на плечи, скрывая под плотной серой тканью темно-синюю рубашку, и улыбается, неожиданно тепло и искренне.   
\- Но я дам Вам второй шанс.   
И в этот момент Джек неожиданно остро чувствует, что одиночество отступает от него на крохотный, но все же шаг.


End file.
